Nightmare
by Lightningstar of ShadowClan
Summary: Ivypool keeps having nightmares. They wont stop. Dreading falling asleep at night, she slowly stops caring about herself and watching what she does. Forgetting everything she cared for, she is willing to do anything to make the nightmares stop, even if it means going against everything she used to care about.
1. prologue

**Nightmare**

Ivypool woke up in all to familiar forest. At first she thought it was the ThunderClan forest, but then she recognized the mist swirling in between the trees and the black oozing river winding through the forest before her. _Oh, StarClan help me. How am I back?_ She thought in a panicked frenzy.

"Oh, hello. What have we here?" A she-cats voice called from somewhere near Ivypool. She looked around frantically and finally spotted two glowing yellow eyes in the moonless undergrowth. "Finally come back?"

"M-Mapleshade?" Ivypool asked cautiously.

"Why yes." said the tortishell she-cat who had now fully emerged from the undergrowth.

"Why did you b-bring me h-here?" Ivypool stammered, unable to hide her fear.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" The sinister she-cat meowed in mock confusion. "You came here of your own doing."

"N-no! I would never come here! Leave me alone!" She meowed, gaining a slight edge of confidence in her tone.

"Traitor!" Mapleshade growled. Suddenly yowls and chants began to echo through the air and across the clearing. Cats of all shapes and sizes started to slink from the shadows to form a circle around Ivypool. Every one of them had dark glowing eyes that glinted with malice and hate.

"Traitor! Traitor!" They yowled into the starless sky. Every cat then leaped towards her in unison, their claws and teeth glittering in the light of their eyes. Ivypool ducked her head and waited for claws and teeth to meet her flesh and tear away to her bones.

"Ivypool! Get up!" A voice called from above her. She slowly lifted her head to find that she was back in her nest in the warriors den in the ThunderClan camp. "You've got to go on dawn patrol with me!"

Lionblaze was standing over her nest and gently prodding her with his golden forepaw. Ivypool got up and shaked off her dream

 _It was just a dream. Just a dream… Just a dream…_ she thought, trying to calm herself and steady her shaking limbs. _Just a nightmare._


	2. Chapter One

**Hello again! I forgot the authors note for the prologue but thank you for the nice reviews! I don't really have much to say so…**

"Do we _have_ to learn how to climb trees?" Snowpaw asked impatiently. Ivypool sighed. Her apprentice was always like this, complaining during all kinds of training, constantly telling Ivypool she wasn't good enough to train him, and even taunting her for the time she had trained for the the dark forest.

"Yes, we do," Ivypool meowed firmly, "Bramblestar wants all the apprentices to learn tree fighting, and the clan leader's word is law."

"Sure followed the warrior code in the dark forest didn't you." Snowpaw taunted.

Ivypool burned with anger, but instead replied, "Fine. Let's go hunting," Snowpaw bounded away happily into the thick undergrowth. As the last thin frond of fern settled back into place, Ivypool started to follow.

"So quick to break the code, are you?" A taunting voice meowed from behind Ivypool. She spun around, but found no one. She padded over to the spot where she had heard the voice, but to her surprise she found not even the slightest scent. Ivypool shook it off and began to head off after her apprentice, but before she got the chance, the voice sounded again.

"Maybe you're not a lost cause after all." Ivypool looked around frantically to find the source of the voice, and this time she saw two hauntingly familiar glowing yellow eyes staring at her from a patch of nettles. "Did you miss me?"

"No!" Ivypool yowled, "Leave me alone! I'm done with you! Why wont you leave me alone?"

"Alright," The sinister she _-_ cat spat, "I wouldn't want to bother you." She turned around and and stalked out of the clearing. A moment later Snowpaw padded from the undergrowth, a mocking glare on his face.

"Talking to yourself again?" He growled, "or are you plotting with your dark forest friends again?"

"Stop it!" Ivypool Yowled. Snowpaw continued to snicker. Ivypool's mind filled with hate towards the young apprentice. "I said, _stop it_!"

Ivypool lost it. She leaped at the young apprentice. Snowpaw let out a squeak of surprise as Ivypool collided with him. Ivypool raked her claws down Snowpaw's flank.

"So you are plotting with them!" Snowpaw yowled in triumph. "Traitor! Wait until I tell the clan!"

"You won't get to tell the clan!" Ivypool spat angrily.

Snowpaw began to shake slightly, but not wanting to show his fear, he leaped at Ivypool. "I'll get you first! Traitor! Traitor!"

Ivypool hissed with rage as the smaller cat leaped at her. Ivypool started to dodge away but before she got a chance, Snowpaw bowled into her and she crumpled to the ground. Momentarily stunned, Ivypool could do nothing but watch as Snowpaw came charging towards her. Ivypool gasped as the white apprentice crashed into her. Snowpaw churned his paws across Ivypool's Back. Ivypool flipped herself over and clawed at Snowpaw's belly. Snowpaw yowled and slid off Ivypool. Ivypool immediately leaped at Snowpaw. Feeling her claws find the younger cat's throat, Ivypool dug them in. Snowpaw's yowl of agony was cut off as blood filled his mouth. He coughed in a desperate attempt to clear his throat. Snowpaw's white fur was now stained red. Ivypool watched her apprentice crumple to the ground. Snowpaw let out a final gasping breath, convulsed violently, then was still.

`"No!" Ivypool gasped suddenly. She looked at her own bloodstained paws and shuddered. "No! No! No!"

"What are you doing?" A voice meowed. Ivypool glanced around to see the voice. Would she have to fight another one of her clanmates to cover for her mistakes? Ivypool buried her head in her paws. "Come on, we've got patrol!"

Ivypool lifted her head shakily. "Who-Squirrelflight!" Ivypool breathed in relief. She was just dreaming. She was curled up in her nest back in the ThunderClan camp.

"Come on! Up! We've got to go on patrol!"

Ivypool sat up, but pain lanced through her back as soon as she tried to move.

"Ivypool! What happened? This hasn't… since… oh no!" Squirrelflight meowed frantically. Ivypool nodded. "We've gotta get you to Jayfeather! He can help. Oh, how long has this been happening! What if-"

"Please!" Ivypool shouted. "Don't wake the whole clan! You're gonna start a panic!"

"Why shouldn't we panic?" Squirrelflight meowed frantically.

"Let's just get to Jayfeather." Ivypool meowed. Squirrelflight nodded and led the way out of the den.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked and tell me if there are any mistakes. I am hoping to update once a week but if I get enough reviews I will try to update more often. :D**


	3. Chapter Two

**Okie! Done! A few days late sorry :/ I don't really have much of an author's note to write so...**

"But why haven't you told anyone yet?" Jayfeather asked angrily, smearing a mixture of herbs on Ivypool's scratch.

"It wasn't that bad before. I've never been hurt…"

"Don't you understand though?" Jayfeather lectured. "This means that the dark forest is not giving up!"

"I know what's best for me!" Ivypool growled. Why didn't Jayfeather understand? it was better not to cause panic. Ivypool shuddered. Despite the warm Greenleaf sun she felt chilled to the bone. It was always cold. Ivypool had always felt it, since the great battle, at least. _It's cold, so cold, why is it so_ cold?

"You need to start to look for what's best for the clan!" Jayfeather snapped. "Sorry. I don't mean to sound angry. It's just so stressful..."

Ivypool flexed her claws. Jayfeather always thought of her as 'small'. Everyone did. She wanted to run away. Maybe then she would stop having nightmares. "Can I still go on patrol?"

"Yes, but be careful! And try not to strain your back to much or it might open up the wound again."

"Thanks, bye." Ivypool turned and padded back into the clearing. Squirrelflight was waiting by her patrol. As Ivypool walked over to her, she realized it was not Squirrelflight, but another cat. Ivypool felt a surge of unbelievable anger. "Why wont you leave me alone!?" Ivypool yowled, sliding out her claws.

"Ivypool?" Mapleshade questioned.

"I never asked for this! I just wanted you to leave me alone! Leave me alone! I don't care anymore! Why is it only me? Why not just l-leave me alone?" Ivypool said. She had to get rid of the cat who had terrorized her, the cat who had guilted her for so long. She leaped onto Mapleshade. Mapleshade let out a squeak of surprise. Ivypool purred in satisfaction as she felt her outstretched claws meet soft flesh. She tore into it mercilessly. Mapleshade was shrieking in agony. Suddenly, paws lifted her off.

"What are you doing?" A faint voice said. Ivypool felt like she was underwater. She looked back at Mapleshade. Ivypool gasped. It wasn't Mapleshade. It was Squirrelflight.

Ivypool looked at her own bloodstained paws, then back at Squirrelflight, who was now being dragged carefully to Jayfeather's den. Then, she looked at her clanmates. The commotion had caught the attention of many cats and now there they were staring at her in disappointment and surprise. Some even look angry. And then, there was one face in the crowd, who wore a look of absolute triumph.

"Ha! Mapleshade yowled. "You finally cracked! Finally!" She lifted her head at let out the loudest yowl Ivypool had ever heard. It was soon joined by many other voices, no doubt dark forest cats, singing a horrible song of victory. All around Ivypool the sky darkened. The ground seemed to bleed. Blood swirled around Ivypool. Ivypool put her paws over her head. _Let it be a dream let it be a dream!_ Ivypool started shaking. Lifting her head, the terrifying truth swept over her like a wave: this was real. She was awake. Ivypool felt lightheaded. The world seemed to swim around her until it all narrowed down into a tiny dot, the winked out.

 **There it is! A bit creepifying but there! Tell me if there are any errors it helps out a lot :D Writing is hard lol.**


	4. Chapter Three

When Ivypool came back to her senses she was still cold, still so very, _very cold._ Slowly lifting her head, she realized that she was in the space between the elders and the warriors den, where Firestar had kept Sol prisoner before the great battle. Looking around, she saw that Bramblestar had put up a guard. Craining her neck to get a better look, she saw Thornpelt sitting sullenly outside of the space.

Looking across the clearing to the medicine den, she saw Bramblestar pacing briskly outside. It seemed like whole clearing seemed to have an extra layer of stress in the air, now that she was getting a proper look.

She turned her head back towards the medicine den, seeing that Jayfeather had emerged. He was exchanging quick whispers with Bramblestar that got lost in the breeze before they reached Ivypool. Bramblestar pulled his ears back suddenly, lowered his head, any signs of hopefulness draining from his face as he trotted slowly back to his den above the highledge.

Ivypool sighed as she relaxed her paws, realizing that she had her claws stretched out. She pondered talking to Thornpelt, but decided to stay quiet. Opening her mouth to breath the air, she recoiled as a foul scent floated over her scent glands: ShadowClan. Jumping upright, she ran to Thornpelt, who hissed in surprise as she almost crashed into him.

"Thornpelt!" Ivypool stammered, "ShadowClan!"

"What?" Thornpelt snapped angrily.

"I've scented ShadowClan! I don't know if they're here to attack, but we should be prepared in case-"

"Why do you care if ShadowClan attack? What do you know about watching out for your clan? I was assigned to guard you because _I_ care. And because _you_ don't."

Ivypool flinched. "Thornpelt… I-"

"Lionblaze!" Thornpelt shouted across the clearing to the golden warrior. Lionblaze bounded toward them, reaching them in just a few heartbeats.

"What is it?" Lionblaze questioned.

"Will you watch her for a few moments? I need to talk to Bramblestar."

"I don't know… Bramblestar seems pretty stressed, I don't know if you should bother him…"

"I think we're all a little stressed right now, Lionblaze, but it could be important."

Lionblaze opened his jaws to reply, but before he could say anything an alarmed yowl sounded from the bramble tunnel. The scent of ShadowClan was overwhelming now, and Ivypool was sure that was what it was about.

"What's this about?" A bold voice spoke from near the highledge. Bramblestar was emerging from his den.

"ShadowClan," Dovewing, who was guarding the tunnel, replied, "But there's only one, I don't think they are here to attack." Ivypool's heart broke in seeing her sister looking so distressed. For the first time since she had woken up she reflected on what she had done. What had happened to Squirrelflight? Was Squirrelflight alright? What had even happened? These questions soon became a heavy burden of her shoulders.

"Be ready, we don't want to be defenseless if it is a trap."

Dovewing nodded. Just then, the bracken surrounding the camp entrance opened to reveal a frantic black-and-white tom.

"What is your business here?" Bramblestar asked.

"Blackstar…" Crowfrost panted, taking deep breaths to calm himself, "is sick. Littlecloud can't help him on his own…"

"How do we know it's not a trap? I mean, what has ShadowClan ever done for us?" Thornpelt voiced, but Bramblestar flicked his tail to silence him.

"Please, we need help!" Crowfrost breathed. The Clan stood in silence, surprised that the ShadowClan deputy of all cats would come to ThunderClan, mewling for help like a kit that had been separated from its mother.

"Does Blackstar know you came here?" Bramblestar asked.

Crowfrost was silent.

"I'll go," Jayfeather said finally, "if Blackstar really is sick, I will do all I can to help him."

"No, Jayfeather," Leafpool spoke up. "ThunderClan needs you to take care of Squirrelflight. I'll go." She looked at Bramblestar, who nodded.

"Lionblaze, go with Leafpool to ShadowClan." Bramblestar ordered, though his voice was strained at the mention of Squirrelflight.

Lionblaze dipped his head respectfully and padded over to Leafpool who was now standing near Crowfrost.

"Thank you," Crowfrost breathed. "we are forever in your debt." With that, the three cats pushed their way out of the camp, and within heartbeats the rustling of the ferns had settled and they were gone.

Many cats were now awake and started heading to the center of the clearing to be put on patrol and hunting parties.

"Birchfall," Bramblestar stated at the light brown tabby, "you will act as deputy until Squirrelflight is well." He then turned and walked back into his den.

A murmur went through the crowd of gathered cats as Birchfall leaped onto the tree stump that Squirrelflight used to organize the clan.

Ivypool felt stunned at the disarray that had been caused by her, the questions still lingering. _No,_ Ivypool thought. _Mapleshade did this._

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." A sneering voice whispered from behind her.

Ivypool whipped around to see Mapleshade sitting behind her, her front paws crossed and her tail twitching. "No, you did this. I would be a regular warrior if it weren't for you."

"Oh but you have so much potential! So much darkness inside…" Mapleshade was watching Ivypool like she was a rather plump mouse that she would love to sink her claws into.

"Go away!" Ivypool shouted. Thornclaw whipped around and stared at her, but Ivypool didn't care. "I joined the dark forest because I wanted to be special, like my sister. I didn't ask for this! Why can't you leave me alone!"

"Ivypool!" Thornclaw said, "what do you think you're doing?"

"He's interfering with your life, holding you back. Don't you think you're better off without him?"

"No. You're wrong. I'm not a traitor."

"You've already killed a cat." Mapleshade spat.

"Squirrelflight's not dead…" Thornpelt was now asking Ivypool questions about what's going on, but Ivypool pushed past him and dashed to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather!" Ivypool shouted.

"Ivypool!" Jayfeather meowed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to check on Squirrelflight."

"Why do you care?"

"Jayfeather… I promise, it was an accident. Mapleshade made me."

"I told you you should have told Bramblestar!"

"Please, Jayfeather, believe me! I wish I could undo it, but I need to know if Squirrelflight is okay!" Ivypool meowed.

Jayfeather sighed. "I don't know, at this point it's StarClan's decision."

"No…" Ivypool breathed. "can I… can I see her?"

"I don't think that would be best idea right now." Ivypool stopped listening as he started going on about how whatever herb was making her tired and she needed to rest. "So if I give her three or more poppy seeds…" Ivypool tensed when she saw Mapleshade creeping up behind the blind cat. Mapleshade readied to pounce.

"Look out!" Ivypool warned. Jayfeather tensed and turned around, but it was too late. Mapleshade had leapt into the air and within moments her outstretched paws reached Jayfeather, or they would have if Mapleshade didn't suddenly disappear.

"What was that?" Jayfeather meowed in confusion.

"You must be going mad." Mapleshade meowed behind her. Ivypool ignored the remark and turned back to Jayfeather.

"Nothing." She replied.

"You sure?"

"Nothing." Ivypool repeated. _Nothing_.


End file.
